Ginny's Secret Pillow Book
by TheEntertainer26
Summary: Ginny has to write about her life: this is her pillow book, a compilation of random stuff about every aspect of her life: how did the events in deathly hallows affect her, what does she like, what does she think about? All answers can be found here...
1. Things I like

For a school project, like an extra to gain extra credit, but cumpulsory, we had to stsrt our own pillow books, where we have to write down anything that occurs to us, so I am starting with something simple, - things I like:

Waking up really early, like 6 o'clock. It's always misty and sunny at that time, and brings back memories of crisp, Winter days, wandering around the grounds with Hermione, Ron and Harry, of course. In the Summer, it is my favourite time of day, because it is warm – Luna usually meets me in the courtyard when we're at Hogwarts and we go 'Gnargle' Hunting, which is always entertaining.

Frogs. Sounds weird, doesn't it? I just think they're mystical creatures, which makes me sound even more strange, even thought I hate touching them. They were also Fred's favourite animal, and I like to think when he died he got reincarnated as a frog, because he always said they had lives like Toad in the Wind in the Willows.

People – I just like people in general, I mean what would life bewithout people? At Hogwarts, you can find someone to talk to whatever you're feeling, and friends will cheer me up when I'm down – that's why I got over everything that happened last year so quickly, because my friends help. Also, they are good for coming up with excuses as to why I haven't done my Transfiguration homework…

Water. Just because I have red hair, people think I am firey and love fire – don't deny it, you thought it too, and I am firey, but I just love water. I used the prefect's bathroom last week and just floated around in the magnificent bath for hours (Luna thought I drowned). You can just lose yourself in water – it's wonderful…(I felt stupid writing that).

Christmas. I love being around family, and it is the only time of year no one fights. Last year wasn't very nice because it was the first Christmas without Fred, and everyone was quite quiet. Before it, though, it used to be both hectic and calming, if you get what I mean, and I love giving gifts to people and seeing their eyes light up. I got Harry an enchanted ring last year, and his green eyes lit u when he put it on and turned invisible (his eyes lit up before disappearing, obviously. He got me a ring, but for a different purpose…

Storms. They make me feel safe, and I love feeling secure in my own warm bed. I love the sound the rain makes when it hits the windows and I love theflashes of lightning that illuminate the darkness, even if it does make everything look spooky. I also love the wind, the sound of it, and how afterwards, there is a smell of damp earth in the air outside.

My memory box. It has things like my family's report cards, wrappers from memorable days out, even one of Ron's baby teeth in a box. It just sort of accumalated before I put it in an old shoe box I found and decided to collect things properly. There is a lot of stuff in there that reminds me of Fred, like photos and hi childhood blanket, which is the size of my hand. Strangely, I also have a pair of Dobby's old socks – they are grey and rather lumpy.

Quidditch. I have been playing, albeit in secret, since I was 6, when I used to sneak into the broom cupboard at the bottom of our garden and go out on Charlie's broom, since his was always the best. I used to steal his wand and bewitch the balls by pointing at them and imagining them flying around, and it seemed to work. When Harry picked me for the Quidditch team, I hugged him so tightly because it was nice to finally be able to play it properly.

Diagon Alley. I am sure most people love Diagon Alley, but I can lose myself for hours in it. I like being able to get lost in the crowd and become invisible temporarily to other people, even if Mum and Dad did lose me for 6 hours once. My favourite place is Flourish and Blotts, because if you look in the book shelves and behind books, you can find all sorts of amazing stuff – I found a sack of galleons once, about 200 galleons, and they let me keep 60!

First day back at school. I won't have any more of these, since I am alreay half way through my seventh year and there is no way of going to another school. I love getting all my stuff organised and buying new parchment, quills and potion ingredients – does that make me sound dorky? I love going on the Hogwarts express, as I just feel so excited going back to Hogwarts, even if I do get homesick quickly.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed that – please review and say what you thought and if you disagree with anything or would add anything: if you would like to contirbute, please contact me and I'll see what we can do! Reviews are replied to and cherished, and if there seems to be enough interest, I'll add more, like what Ginny really thinks about other people…**

**Disclaimer: I am creating facts about Ginny based on what I know about her character, and therefore this information is unoffical and probably inaccurate! Ginny belongs to J K Rowling, as does everything in the magical world of Harry Potter!**


	2. Random Pondering the First

Random Pondering No.1

I have been awake for 2 days straight, meaning this is the second night straight I have been awake. I don't really mind – I've always felt that sleeping was a waste of time, because there are better things I could be doing. From my dormitory, I can see the great lake. It really is breath-takingly beautiful, with the moonlight glistening on its still surface. Sometimes, I wish I could dive beneath the glassy surface, and live in its icy depths. Life would be so much simpler if I didn't have to deal with everything I do on land – I could live inependently.

Oh biscuits. I have Potions homework in for tomorrow that I really should do. Ah, now I feel sleepy…

**A/N Have a great Christmas, everyone and hope you liked this mini chapter! Want to make me happy? Review – reviews are replied to and cherished ******


	3. The Tooth Fairy

I used to be scared of the tooth fairy – don't dismiss this as a childhood horror, as once when Percy put a tooth under his pillow, he woke up with a bite on the end of his nose. He looked in the mirror and screamed, and I giggled because he sounded like a little girl- even I couldn't scream that high pitched. Anyway, when I lost my first tooth, I decided to attack the tooth fairy. I put it on my bed side table and feigned sleep, until a person came into my room. They reached out to collect my tooth, at which time I sprang into action. I grabbed their hand and bit it as hard as I could. The light came on and I saw the fairy was my Dad.

The next day at primary school for magical children, they asked us what our parents did for a living. I said my Dad was the tooth fairy and the other kids laughed. But later at playtime one kid came up to me and said that her Dad was the tooth fairy and I was lying so I bit her too.

It turns out Dad is also the Easter Bunny and Father Christmas. Any man who is a fairy, bunny, and overweight old man can't be right in the head...


End file.
